I am your Tourniquet
by fourismydoctor
Summary: It's been a year since the Opera and Graverobber now lives in Shilo's home. It starts with a summary of what happened over the past year and ends with a fairly graphic sex scene.


**It's been a year since the Opera and Graverobber now lives with Shilo in her home. Quick reflection on what Shilo has gone through over the past year and a fairly graphic sex scene...**

Shilo laid in her bed late at night while Graverobber was out making his rounds. Her reflections over the past year give her both heartache and happiness. The memories still play out like they only happened yesterday. The night of the Opera, she lost the last two people in the world who seemed to even give a damn about her. She left the Opera, never wanting to look back. She didn't even try to go back to her home, in fear of the Largo's coming after her and killing her. She spent the next few nights fending for herself out in the streets. She couldn't bring herself to sleep or eat as she wandered the streets, cold and broken. Even when it rained, the blood never completely washed off of her. She felt it still caked into her back and her wig.

One night she just finally curled up in a corner and just wished she was dead. Her loneliness drained her of all feeling and she was also starting to feel the beginning sings of what she figured was withdrawal from her "medicine". She didn't care who found her or what they did to her, as long as she couldn't feel anymore. Oddly enough, now she really wished the Largo's would find her and kill her. Death would have been far better than this "new" life. As she lay there crying and shivering, she heard a muffled sound over the rain but couldn't quite make out the words, if they even were words. She soon felt herself being lifted into what felt like arms but lost feeling soon after.

She woke up to the feeling of being patted on the face and the words went from muffled to clear "Kid, wake up, come on stay with me!" She slowly blinked back to life. When she became aware of her surroundings, she found she was lying on the floor of her mother's tomb. The air above her changed and when her eyes focused on the giant blur, she realized Graverobber was the one who picked her up off the street. He had remembered where her mother's tomb was and knew it would provide some kind of shelter for the time being. Before finding him, she would have rather been dead, now she was more than thankful to be near someone who at least had helped her in the past.

She thanked him for helping her out off of the street. Even though she knew the Largo's would be out for her eventually, she wanted nothing more, at this point, than to have a shower, a change of clothes and a warm bed to sleep in. She asked if he'd like to come in for the night and enticed him with the idea of a hot shower and a bed to sleep in. He helped her up and with all of the strength she could muster; she led him through the tunnel to her home. He wasn't sure if he should but figured one night wouldn't hurt. She needed someone to at least get her through the night. That one night, however, started something new for the both of them.

Every night after that seemed to run like clockwork. For the first week he didn't go out to collect Z or to sell any. He spent those nights cradling Shilo in her bed after awaking from a night terror. He held her close as she cried for her dad, her godmother and the mother she never knew. One night her screams came from the bathroom and when he burst in, he found her on the floor, sobbing with blood streaming from her wrists and her dad's razor beside her. He fought her protests as he cleaned her up and bandaged her; all while she screamed for him to let her die. She was put in several cold baths a night to bring down her fevers and he rubbed her back as she was sick repeatedly from the withdrawal. She cried into his arms every night and he held her with loving strength and kissed the cuts on her wrists as they healed. He cooked for her, even though it was a chore to get her to eat. He was thankful for the morning when she finally came downstairs, starving for breakfast.

Her symptoms began to die out as the weeks went on, though the night terrors came just as often. That was when a more welcoming routine began. He'd leave early enough in the evening to go out to collect Z, sell it to the scalpel sluts and be back just as she was going to bed. That way he was there if she broke out screaming in the middle of the night and wouldn't have to search for him. She didn't leave the house during that time. She spent her time reading books from her father's library and cleaning the house. Sometimes he'd even come home with a jar containing a small insect for her to file and add to her collection.

As the months went on, Graverobber showed no signs of leaving her side. Her withdrawal was a thing in the past and she was finally free from the confines of her father's poison. She began to change physically, something that didn't go unnoticed to Graverobber. As her 18th birthday approached, she had shot up an inch or two; her hair was growing in thick and full, a deep brown. She began to grow out at the hips and she started to develop breasts. She definitely wasn't a kid anymore. She found him looking at her a lot more, like he was going to devour her. He respected her, knowing she was still "jail bait", and he wanted to make sure she was treated right and at the appropriate age.

Knowing his past, Graverobber was not one to get emotional about any woman. He shot up scalpel sluts and if they couldn't pay him, he did accept other forms of payment and he'd take then right there in the alley. It was different with Shilo, she still seemed so innocent to him; something he hadn't seen in such a long time. Up until now, they were like inseparable friends. He even took her out a few times to collect Z. She had gotten pretty good at breaking through the skull to extract the drug. He also taught her the basics of cooking, not that he was the best person to learn from. She caught on real quick though and was soon cooking far better than he ever could. He wasn't ashamed to know that a good bit of the money he was earning was going towards taking care of Shilo.

The night she turned 18 Graverobber admitted his love for her. It had been obvious for a long time, he showed it in the way he hugged her or in the way he held her in bed at night. He showed it when he kissed her on the forehead when he went out to collect and sell. She could just see how proud he was of her the first time she extracted Z all by herself; she oddly had never felt so accomplished. He showed her in so many ways that night, just how much she meant to him. He was careful and loving and did everything all for her. No one had ever proved their love to her like that before. Her father's love had only been for his own selfish needs.

She was now on her way to 19 and life seemed the best it could possibly be. In that time she had grown even more. Her hair was now down to her shoulders, she had grown 4 inches in total, and her breasts were full. Her night terrors still came, but not nearly as often as they used to. She maybe had them a couple times a month and Graverobber was never upset to wake up and hold her after one came. She had someone that slept in her bed every night that cared for her unconditionally. Beyond that, the Largo's were no longer looking for her, figuring she wanted nothing to do with GeneCo anymore, not like she ever really did. She had gone out and found a job as a waitress and even started selling some of her bug collection. Her collection was part of the old Shilo so it didn't hurt to see it go. She did keep all of the bugs that Graverobber had given her though. She couldn't bear to give those up. She had a routine now and none of it involved being involuntarily kept in her room or being forced to take medicine that was only hurting her. She could truly say she enjoyed life now.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door downstairs fling open and shut. Hearing him come home always made her heart flutter. She smiled to herself as she heard his heavy boots come clumping up the steps. He came into her room, well, now their room, and dropped his satchel on a chair by the door.

"Hey Shi." He said as he walked over to the bed and kissed her on the forehead.

"Hey Graves. How was your night?" She asked him as he sat down on the bed and started pulling his boots and socks off.

His response was to fall back on the bed with his hands up over his head. He landed with a thud and sighed. "Ughhh, I'm beat."

"Not TOO beat I hope." She said, crawling out from under the blanket to hover over him. She straddled his hips and leaned in to kiss him lightly on the lips.

His hands rested on her hips as she lightly ground against him. He didn't even have to answer her question. Something snapped in him and in mere seconds he had her flipped on her back and he was hovering over her. He grinned and then whispered to her "I'm never too beat to take you, Shi."

He leaned in, his hair pooling on either side of her, and kissed her passionately. She leaned up into the kiss and as he went to pull back from the kiss, she bit his bottom lip playfully. She watched as his eyes darkened while she moved back on the bed. She stopped at the pillows and pulled her nightgown up over her head. She exposed he breasts, not covered by a bra, and black lace panties and then laid down against the pillows.

He licked his lips hungrily as he slowly crawled up her body. "I love how bold you've gotten, my sweet. You drive me wild" He said with need lingering in his words.

They had sex almost every night and still, it never got boring. He attacked her lips again with a bruising force. He licked along her bottom lip, suggesting she part hers. She welcomed his tongue into her mouth and she tangled her hands into his hair. When he kissed her, he not only took her breath away, but he always seemed to take the painful memories along with it.

His lips wandered down her neck where he nipped at different places. Her hands slipped from his hair to his chest and started undoing the buttons on his shirt. When it hung loose she ran her nails along his chest, hard enough to leave a path but not enough to break the skin.

He growled in her ear, pushed himself back and pulled his shirt off of his shoulders. The sight of him always makes her heart stop and she groans at the view. She sits up, grabs his hips and yanks him forward, toppling onto her. "Mmmm, eager little girl, aren't we?" He breathes against her. Before he knew it she had scurried out from underneath him and again was straddling his hips. She loved the way he looked underneath her and he loved when she took control.

"You did this to me" She says with a smirk and goes for his neck. She planted kisses, starting from behind his ear, going down to his collar bone. Each kiss got a little heavier; until she was nipping him and then licking the spot she bit. He growled in his throat and gripped her hips with his nails. She moaned as she assaulted his body with her mouth. She went down further and licked along his left nipple and she heard him hiss and his head went back. His hips thrust up into hers and she pushed back, trying to keep him down.

She continued downward, kissing down his chest, across his stomach and down just below his belly button. She looked up at him and smirked as she started undoing his belt buckle. He sat up on his elbows so he could watch Shilo undo his pants. He watched her with lust in his eyes. She got his belt undone quickly, grabbed his pants at the waist and started pulling them down. He lifted his hips to make it easier for her. All that was left on him was his black boxers.

She hovered just above his growing hard-on and breathed cold air along its length. He gritted his teeth but he continued watching. He thought back to the night when they first had sex. He did everything because she had no idea how to even begin; she just followed after his lead. Now she's the one turning tricks on him. It made him grow even hungrier for her. He yelped when he felt her tongue come out and glide along the fabric, up towards the head. She did this a few times, soaking the fabric, but never giving him more than a few licks and never touching it with her hands.

"Fucking hell, you're such a tease Shi!" He blurted out in frustration.

"And you fucking love it." She spat back with a wink while taking the waistband in her hands. He lifted his hips again so she could drag his boxers down his legs and off.

She sat back and looked him up and down. How did she manage to get such a good looking guy into her life, let alone into her bed every night? She went down on him then, licking directly along his shaft, from base to tip. When she got to the head, she took the shaft in her hand and guided the head between her lips. "Fuuuuuuuck" He hissed as he grabbed at the blanket. No other woman's mouth had felt as good on him as hers did. The warmth of her mouth burned into him and sucked the life out of him, literally. She was able to take nearly the entire length into her mouth and it truly amazed him.

She sucked a few more times before she pulled his cock from her mouth. He protested with a whimper and his cheeks grew red. His arms gave out and he fell against the pillow. No other woman ever made him make such noises for a simple blowjob. He felt embarrassed for begging, but it's just what she did to him.

"Aww poor Graves, you want more don't you?" She asked seductively as she sat to remove her panties agonizingly slow down her long milky legs. She climbed back on top of him and positioned herself to let him sink into her but he had other ideas. His arms came up quick to grab her waist to stop her.

"Hold on Shi….come here" He said with a husky voice and she obeyed. She slid up his body and he positioned her so her thighs were on either side of his head.

He held onto her hips and pushed down, suggesting that she lower herself onto his face. She grabbed at the headboard to steady herself as she lowered onto him. She gasped as she felt his tongue dark out along her folds. He traced along the edges and then went in between them to taste her core. His hands moved behind to cup her ass as he went down on her, or in this case, up on her. Her knuckles were white on the headboard as she panted. He could do the most amazing things with that tongue. He then brought his tongue up to her bud and started circling it, tracing invisible letters. "Ohhhhhhhh" She moaned as she felt those knots forming in her stomach. He felt her start to tremble and he knew if he didn't stop she'd finish sooner than he wanted.

He moved his hands back onto her hips and pushed up. She spread her legs to inch back down his body. He grabbed at her breasts when they were within reach and palmed them. She sighed into his touch and inched down further so she could lean in and kiss him while he massaged her breasts. She had moved down just enough to feel the head of his cock rub against her opening. He thrust his hips forward so the head barley pierced her opening and she growled into the kiss. He smirked against her lips. She broke the rough kiss to sit back up and get back into position. He held her hips and she lowered herself down on him; so wet and ready. She took him in, all the way to the base and his back arched off the bed. He remembered when he had to slowly inch into her so she wouldn't hurt and whimper in pain. It no longer hurt her and he was thankful for that. The agonizing slow pace was enough to make him shatter from anticipation.

Before she started to ride him he grabbed hold of her and they inched back so he was how sitting up against the headboard. She gripped the headboard on either side of his head and started riding up and down on his cock. They locked eyes and he dug his nails into her hips. She moaned and he closed the distance by moving forward to kiss her again. Their tongues fought a never ending battle as her legs pumped harder against him. "Mmmm Shi I love watching you ride my cock." He said against her lips as he drug his nails down her back. She screamed and arched against his touch. "You know what I love more though?" he asked.

"W..w…what?" She asked him, breathless. Before it even registered, she realized he had flipped them so she was now on her back and he was above her, fucking her hard. Her breathe caught with each thrust and she clawed at the sheets. She wrapped her legs around him tight and she clawed at his back. Suddenly his pace slowed to an agonizingly slow thrust, before slowing to a stop. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, almost in a panic, and he had a big grin on his face. She arched her hips up at him panting, wanting the friction to come back. "Graves!?" She questioned painfully.

"Yeah?" He looked down at her with that devilish smile

"Please!" She shouted with irritation

"Please what?" He leaned in to run his tongue along her right nipple

"PLEASE, I NEED IT!"

"Oh, you mean this?" he asked mockingly as he thrust into her hard and pulled back out.

All she could do was whimper against him "Yes…"

He chucked against her throat "As you wish." and he thrust forward again and this time didn't stop.

Tears began to well in her eyes from the pleasure he caused her. She couldn't even begin to understand how he could make her feel so good inside. He wrapped an arm around her back and lifted her off the bed. Her nails dug into his back again to hold herself up and her legs tightened around him.

"You love the way I feel inside you, don't you little girl? You want me to fuck you harder?" He asked between groans

"Yeaahhh" She managed to get out

"I can't hear you Shi" He huffed

"Yesssss" She said a little louder

"I can't fucking hear you, beg for it!" He growled, reaching his hand that was on her back up behind her head to pull her hair.

"AHHHHH! YES FUCK ME HARDER, GRAVES, PLEASE!" She screamed, digging her nails into him, surely drawing blood.

His pace quickened and he kissed her hard again. She felt like she had no breath left in her and she panted hard against his ear when he pulled away from the kiss.

"I love the way your tight little pussy feels around my cock." He growled. "I love the way you clench around me when you cum too…when I make my filthy little girl cum."

"Ohhh Graves, I'm so close" She moaned against him

"Mmmmm I feel you shaking, it feels so good doesn't it? Cum for me baby, come on."

"Faster Graves, faster, FASTER!" She moaned louder and he fucked her so fast it felt like he never left her body.

He felt her clenching "Fuck, so tight, such a good girl, cum for me" He said against her lips, panting as he felt her begin to unfold.

Her panting increased and she drug her nails down his back so deep, causing him to throw his head back and yell. She finally found bliss and screamed his name and he quickly smashed his lips into hers. With her clenching him, and the way she screamed his name, he just couldn't last any longer "Ohhh Shilo" He moaned against her neck as he finished inside her. He pulled out and collapsed beside her.

He reached for her and she rolled over into his arms. He nuzzled into her neck and she ran her fingers through his hair. They never said much right after they had sex; the closeness was all they needed. When their breathing had returned to normal, he pulled his face from her neck and kissed her sweetly on the lips. It amazed her to know how they could have the roughest sex but afterwards he was so gentle with her; as if she'd break under his slightest touch.

When he broke the kiss she pulled herself up onto her left elbow and looked down at him "I think we need a bath."

"That's probably a good idea." He said with a smirk. He leapt off the bed and went in to start the water.

While he waited in the bathroom, Shilo walked over to her full body mirror and looked at herself. Sometimes she needed that reminder that she wasn't that scared little girl that she was a year ago. She wasn't sick anymore and now knew what it was like to have freedom. She may not have had the life that all little girls dream of, but somehow, she felt complete. She smiled at her reflection and went on to join Graverobber in the tub.

When she walked in, he was already in the water. He had washed off his makeup and had his head lain back against the edge of the antique tub. She walked up to him, leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. A smile spread across his face and he opened one eye to her. She stepped into the welcoming warm water and set herself in his lap. He sat up and put his arms around her. She leaned against his chest, running her fingers through the tufts of hair on his upper chest. He let his cheek lean against the top of her head. He stroked her back and they sat in silence for some time, just enjoying each other's company.

She sighed against his chest and gave his mid section a squeeze. "What's up Shi?" he asked looking down at her.

"I just, never thought I'd be so happy with my life, especially after everything I went through last year. Before you found me in that alley, I had wished I would just die and I didn't care how I died. Now here I am, a year later, in the arms of someone I thought I'd never see again." She lifted her head to look into his deep blue eyes. "You've given me more than I could have ever asked for, Graves. I know I say this to you all the time, but I just don't think I can ever begin to fully thank you for…"

Before she could finish, he simply kissed her on the lips, chuckled and said "Seeing the progress you've made in the past year, both physical and mental, is thank you enough."

She smiled and buried her face back into his chest. They remained like that until the water grew chilled enough that Shilo was starting to shiver. "You go on and head to bed Shi, I'll drain the water" He said to her with a kiss on her temple. She jumped out and grabbed a towel to run over her body and through her hair. She loved the feeling of her OWN hair on her head. She didn't miss those itchy wigs one bit.

When she got back to her room, she didn't even bother throwing her nightgown back on. She just simply flopped into the bed and under the covers. She felt herself dozing off until she felt the mattress shift beside her. His arms were back around her. He gently grabbed her chin and kissed her sweetly on the lips. "Good night Shi, I love you." He whispered against her lips

"I love you too" She mumbled as she moved her face into the crook of his neck. Graverobber never again wanted to imagine his nights spent in dumpsters and run down apartments, sleeping with the sleaziest women around, just to keep out of the elements. He had the most beautiful woman in the world in his arms every night and he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.


End file.
